Freedom for All
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Juliet Morgath, an Assassin at birth (As were her Ancestors before her) was place in Achilles's care by her parents and she trains her body and mind to blend in with her surrounding, then Conner comes and manages to turn her whole world from black and white to shares of Grey
1. The Assassin and The Native

Juliet was given to Achilles when she was a year old. Her mother and father love her very much, but they couldn't keep her, so they have her to Achilles so he could protect her, train her, and take care of her. They have him the reason why they are doing this and he agree to take her under his wing and raise into an assassin.

When she turns twelve, Achilles took her out to the to the forest, left her there for a year so she could blind with her surroundings, blind in plain sight, hid in the shadows, and wait for the perfect moment to strike.

11 months have pass, Juliet has grown more stronger and faster, she can swim further, dive deeper, climb higher, and run faster; her swordsmanship was to being a professional's and her hand to hand combat. She mange to make a few friends in the woods, a pack of wolves, a bear, few birds, a mountain lion, and a fox. She's learn to listen to her surroundings, find any helpful tips. But she has grown attract to the forest, she loves listening to the wind singing to her, soaking in the morning sun, running with the animals, and roaring at each other.

Her and Manny the bear were playing with each other when a twig snap, they laid low as Julie slowly lifts her head up to see a native of the land walking through the forest with a young deer over his shoulders, he disappeared into the brush and was gone. "He's gone, Manny it's okay to come out." she tells the bear, Manny pops his head up and from left to right. "Don't worry, he long gone, let's just go before he comes back." she states, the bear grunts a bit, letting her onto his back and they ran off to a river bank, catching some fish for tonight.

A few days into the 12th month, Julie was running with the wolf pack, making her stamina rise, then the sounds of marching reaches her ears, she makes a wolf howls, calling the pack towards her. They all follow the sound of the march, she reaches a ledge, crouches down as she approach it, she peeks over and spotted British men marching through the woods.

"British men? Here? Why?" she exchange looks between the wolves, she slowly moves back as she had a nervous feeling pulling at her. As she was 3 miles back into the woods, bumps into a drunken British deserter. Julie gasp in shock as she backs up, he turns and looks at her, a drunken smile on his face. "Well. . . what's a. . . pretty thing. . . like you. . . doing in the. . . neck of. . . the woods?" he asks as he stumbles turns her, the wolves growls as the man approaches her. "Leave me alone!" she shouts at him, he laughs."Well look at this, the little girl thinks she she's so big and scary, now" he chuckles then grabs her arm and jerks her close to him.

The pack jumps at him, but he uses his free arm and smack them away. "Damn dogs, decline me my pleasures." he yells at them, Julie spots the gun on his belt, jerks her arm out of his grip, grabs his gun and steps away, pointing it at him.

"Oh. . . now. . . she . . .has a . . . gun. . . come on, princess. . . hit me." he taints her, she glares at him, finger tightens on the trigger. He charge at her, she close her eyes and pulls the trigger. A loud bang went off, follow by a thud, Julie opens her eyes and looks downs in horror as the man laid dead on the ground floor, a pool of his own blood starts to form.

Her heart speed up, breath quicken, kneels buckles, and all warmth and color wash from her face and body. Her knees were ready to give up, but she runs in time, the weapon in hand. Running back to her hut, fear taints her dreams and waking hours. Her friends did as much as they could to comfort her and help her through what happen a few nights ago.

As the 12th month passes Achilles comes and takes her back to the manor, and trains with the weaponry, language, and culture. Juliet spent most of the three years portaling around the manor, keeping people away from her home and from Achilles. As she grew, newly founded abilities were open to her, abilities Achilles tells her to the best of his knowledge.

She leans how to controls them, but not only that, whited faded markings appeared on her skin when she turn fourteen. Juliet was sitting in a tree playing her flute, when she heard the sound of horse hooves galloping up to the manor, she place her flute in her boot and climbs down from the tree and wonders into the shadows.

She watch a native boy, a year older than her. Walking up to the door and knocking on it. She watches Achilles open the door and closes it in his face, the native man tries again, Achilles still refuses to answers him. The native boy eyes the stables off to the side a bit, so he decide to stay the day there, Julie just rolls her eyes and walks to the house.

She knocks on the door, Achilles opens it and lets her in. "Non lascera sara lui?" she asks him in Italian, "No, Temo che cerchera di nuovo domani." he tells her, Julie sighs, ran her hand over her hood, pulling it down from her shoulder length black hair, dark ocean eyes, tan skin, and white faded markings along her face and skin. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." Julie mumbles to him, running her finger-less gloved hand through her hair, and walks to her room. "Good night, Juliet." Achilles said back, she walks into her room, closes the door behind her, strips out of her clothing, folds them perfectly on her dresser.

Wore a loose white shirt with loose trousers, she lays in her bed, carefully trying to recover from the last nights attack. Her hand slowly went to her hip and gently touch the wound, it was healing, but a slowly rate. She sighs turns over on her good side and allows herself to fall into a dreamless sleep.

Later that morning, Julie awake to the sound of clicking on her window, she slowly sat up, rubs her eyes and saw the little blue bird, telling her to wake up. She chuckles, pulls off the covers and stood up. She strips out of her night clothing and back into her assassin outfit, opens her door, as she was walking by she spots Achilles shouting out the window. "Get the hell of my land!" he shouts and slams the window, Julie just smiles, cross her arms and leans against the wall. "Not going so well?" she asks him, "No, it's not, I hope he will go away now." Achilles states, she just shock her head.

"No he'll go for the balcony and try there." she informs him. He doesn't look surprise when she tells him that, "It will occur in three, two, one. ." she said as she counts down. Then the sound of the door in front of the balcony being jerk at. "Just hear me out! What are you so afraid of?!" the native asks him, Achilles grunts with annoyance, walks to the door and jerks it open. "Afraid? You think I'm afraid of anything, at least of all, a self-important little scab like you?!" he shouts at the native and pulling his feet out from under him. The native landed flat on his back and Achilles stood over him, pointing his cane. "Oh, you might dream of being a hero. Of ridding to the rescue, of saving the world, but stay this course, and the only thing you'll end up is dead." he states, stepping off of him and walking towards the door.

"The world's move on, boy. Best you do the same." he states and slams the door behind him. She watches Achilles walking away from him and heard the native yell, "I will not leave! you hear me!? I will never leave!" Julie just sighs and walks after Achilles, "Want me to go on portal?" she asks him, he nods. "Keep an eye on him, I have a feeling and I do not like it." he warns her. She nods, pulling on her hood and walking out the back door and climbing into a tree, pulls her flute out and starts to play, waiting and watching.

Later that night, the night was pouring down hard and the thunder sounded through in the sky. Julie sat in her tree, watching the native, then the sound of chatter reach her ears, she sat straight as the men from the other night deiced to return. She quietly jumps on her feet, jumps down from the tree, walks quietly through the shadows, pulling out her sword. "He's a square toes – This'll be easy." thug 1 states, "That's what you said last time and I wound up with a dead'orse and a dark eye from his little protector." Thug 2 states, thug 1 just chuckles, "Yeah, but we knife her good, so she'll be slow." he reminds thug 2.

"Who are you?" the native asks of them, the two turn and look at him. "No one you need concern yourself with, little breeches." Thug one tells him."Best cut 'fore before something bad 'appens." thug two tells him, Julie snuck up quietly behind them, "No." the native tells them, the two exchange looks. "Can't say we didn't warn ya." the other tells him, she jumps up behind one, stabs him in the back and slits his throat in two quick moves, she twits and stood by the native. "Damn! Brothers!" the other calls out, then more appear.

The native pulls out his tomahawk, and both charge at them. She twist, dodge, and slash at them, then one whams her in the hip. She let out a scream of pain and stumbled back, hand clutching her hip. "What's wrong lassy? Had enough?" he taunts, Julie fell to a knee.

Unknown to the thug, she reach behind her and grip her gun, she twirls again, her gun pointed at him, and sent a bullet right between his eyes. "Not even close, jackass." she states, then groans, blood seep through her fingers. "Why are you here? What do you want?" the native demands of the last remaining thug, "Best ask the bossman." he tells him, and wham the native was knock to the ground. Julie struggles to stand and help, "You workin' for the old man too? That it?" the bossman demands of him, standing over the native, pointing his club at him.

Julie spots out of the corner of her eye the last thug being place on the ground, "Maybe this will get ya talkin'." the bossman states, raising his club, but Achilles stabs him in the back and lowers him to the ground. Julie pushes herself up onto her feet and as Achilles pulls the Native to his feet, "Thank you." he tells him, "Clean this up. Then, I suppose we should talk." he tells the native as Julie limps over to him and Achilles helps her to the manor as the native cleans up the bodies.

Once the two were inside the house, Julie was leaning again the wall as she held her hand over her opened wound as a faint golden glow shows, closing the wound. "Goddamnit, that still hurt. . ." she mumbles, Achilles chuckles. The sound of the door open, Julie pulls her shirt down as she and Achilles turns to the door and the native waits in and tries to sit, but the seat gave out from under him.

Sending him to the ground, "Sorry." he quickly apologized, "Not your fault. This whole place is about ready to come down. Goddamn miracle it hasn't already. Anyway, who are you?" Achilles states. "My name is Ratohnhke:ton." he tells them, Julie just whistled at the long name of his. "Right. Well, I'm not going to pronounce that. Now tell me why." Achilles states. Ratohnhke:ton reaches in his pocket and pulls out a paper, unfolds it and hands it to him. "I was told to seek this symbol." he tells them, Achilles took the paper, Julie walks over and looks over his shoulder and saw the symbol of the Creed. "Do even know what that symbol represents? Or what it is you're asking for?" Achilles asks of him

"No." Ratohnhke:ton tells him, Julie rubs her temple and sighs, "And yet here you are." he states. "The spirit said that – That I've -" he tries to explain. "These "Spirits" of yours have been harassing the assassins for centuries. Ever since Ezio and Nymphlina uncorked the bottle. . . Ah – but you don't even know what an assassin is, do you?" Achilles states.

Ratohnhke:ton said nothing. "Well best settle in, then. I've got a story to tell and it's gonna take a while to get it all out." he states, Ratohnhke:ton grab another chair and set it down in front of him as Julie stood by Achilles and crosses her arms, listening to the story as well.

"... And so this is why the assassins have dedicated themselves to the pursuit of the Templars. Because if the succeed – your spirits visions will become reality." Achilles states as Ratohnhke:ton stood up abruptly. "Then I will stop them." he states. "Oh I have no doubt you'll try." he states, Achilles waves Julie over to him and helps him stand up, "Come on. I've something to show you." he states and walks. "Careful, it wasn't a joke when I said this place was coming apart." Achilles states as he lead Ratohnhke:ton out of the dinning room, with the help of Julie.

"Why don't you repair it?" he asks him, "What's the point? Besides I don't have the materials for the job." Achilles tells him. They walk as the stairs and towards the first door, "So buy them." Ratohnhke:ton states. And they reach the front room. "Look at me! Do you think I can just march into some store, purse full of pounds, and go shopping?" he asks of him. "Yes. Why not?" Ratohnhke:ton states. Julie giggles to herself a bit, "So naive..." Achilles states and walks up to a wall with a candle set.

Julie pulls it and a secret door opens. "This way." he tells Ratohnhke:ton and he follows the two into the hidden room. Julie lets go of Achilles's arm, knowing that he can walk on his own, then spots Ratohnhke:ton eyeing the Assassin uniform and the box that sat that the bottom, he knees down to open it. But Julie sets her foot on top of it, causing Ratohnhke:ton to straighten up and staggered back from her. "Don't think you can come in here, thrown those on and call yourself an Assassin?" Achilles questions him as he walks over towards them.

"I... did not... I would never presume..." Ratohnhke:ton stutters. But Achilles held up his hand, "That alright. I know they've a certain allure." he tells him, then walks behind him. "Very well. I will train you. Then we'll see if you've the right to wear those robes." he tells him, Ratohnhke:ton turns and looks at him and nods a bit to him.

"Thank you... uh..." Ratohnhke:ton pause not knowing their name. "Name's Achilles. And this is Juliet, but she goes by Julie." Achilles introduce themselves to him, and Ratohnhke:ton looks at Julie and watch her remove her foot from the box and walk away. "Come on, then. We've got work to do." he states and the three walk over to the frame that was covered with hammered together wood. Julie and Ratohnhke:ton remove the wooded frame, showing the top 6 Templar leaders, Julie to a hold of the candle holder and raise it up to the pictures. She notices that Ratohnhke:ton was eyeing the picture of Charles Lee. "What do the Templars want?" he asks Achilles, "What they've always wanted: Control. They see an opportunity in colonies. A chance for a new beginning, unfettered by the chaos of the past. This is why they back the British. Here they have a chance to illustrate the merits of their belief: A people in service to the principles of order and structure." Achilles explains to him.

"I have seen what is to come if they success. They have to die don't they? All of them. Even my father." Ratohnhke:ton states, Julie looks at him then back at the pictures. "Especially your father. He's the one holding the whole thing together." Achilles states and Ratohnhke:ton looks up at the picture of his father.


	2. Tip of the Ice Berg

_Six Months Later . . ._

Ratohnhke:ton was train by Achilles, to become an Assassin, he was taught the basics of the Assassins that concerned the body. He also need to learn the language, philosophy, logic, and the arts, that's were Julie taught him, but her mind had more advances that she didn't teach him at all. Ratohnhke:ton had so much to learn, his training a just started.

It was December the 27th, 1770, winter. Achilles and Julie waited for Ratohnhke:ton to meet them outside by the carriage. Achilles sat in the front seat and Julie laid on the top, arms folded behind her head and watching the snow fall. "Have you heard anything from the forest?" Achilles asks her, she sighs. "There has been movement in the woods, but it's mostly the natives, they're keeping a watch on Ratohnhke:ton's village, so if anything comes up, we'll know about it." she informs him, "Hmm. . ." Achilles mumbles to himself. Then Ratohnhke:ton came running up to them. "Good morning." Achilles tells him. "To you as well." he said back.

"You two taking a trip?" he asks them, "I've decided to do something about the house. And you're going to help me. Get in." he tells Ratohnhke:ton. He didn't argue and hops into the carriage and off they went. Leaving the manor and went to the closest town.

The carriage came to a stop in the town of Boston. Ratohnhke:ton opens the door and steps out, Achilles gently jumps out of the front and Julie jumps off the top right in between. Ratohnhke:ton looks around the town, then at a woman's back end. "Don't stare." Achilles tells him, poking him with the cane, "Sorry." Ratohnhke:ton quickly apologized. Julie just sighs, rubbing her temple. "Come on." he tells them, Julie and Ratohnhke:ton follow after him. "This place is incredible. The people. The sounds and smells. I could walks these streets for days and know not even half its wonders." Ratohnhke:ton said with excitement.

"I thought the same as you once upon a time. These days, I must prefer the quiet of the countryside." Achilles tells him as they walk down the street. "But there is so much life here. So many opportunities." Ratohnhke:ton informs him. "For a few, for a few." Julie states, Ratohnhke:ton looks at her and they continue on. "There's a store to here. You're to buy the items on the list. Tell them where the carriage is – and they'll see that it's loaded. Understood?" Achilles asks them when he gave Julie the list and Ratohnhke:ton the pound of money. "Yes." he answers.

"Good. You're also going to need a new name. Your skin is fair enough that you might pass for one with Spanish or Italian blood. Better to be thought a Spaniard than a Native. Both are better still then I." Achilles states. "That is not true." Ratohnhke:ton protested, "What's true and what is aren't always the same." Achilles reminds him. "What would you call me, then?" Ratohnhke:ton asks him.

"Conner. Yes. That will be your name." Achilles tells him, "Alright then. Off you go." Achilles tells them, shoving Conner with his cane. Julie giggles and starts to walk down the street. Conner looks at Achilles then ran to caught up with Julie.

They both walk into the store, Julie watch Conner look around the room, "You lost?" the store keeper ask them. Julie walks up to the counter, "Ah, Hoods. What can I do for you?" he asks her. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the paper, Conner walks up to her. "We need the items on this list." she tells him, the keeper took the folded paper, unfolded it and looks at it. "Will you be paying with coin or trade?" he asks her, Conner took out the purse on the coins and place it on the counter.

The keeper took the purse and empty it out, "Some of these things I have. Some I don't. Lumber's hard to come by since my supplier up and vanished. I have the tools and pitch, though. Nails too." he tells them, Julie nods at the information. "Where do want this delivered?" he asks her. She looks over at Conner, "Our wagon is near the state house." Conner informs him, taking the remain coins, scopes them back into the purse, ties it on his belt and the two left the store, "See you around Hood." the keeper calls out, she nod at him and follow Conner.

As the walk outside, the streets here in chaos, street fights, citizens standing against the British, Julie pulls Conner along with her to find Achilles. They found him. "What happen?" Conner asks him "That's what we're going to find out. Follow me." Achilles asks him. The two follow after him. Hearing people shout and standing up, "I say again; disperse! Congregating in this manner is forbidden!" a British shouts out, "We're not going anywhere, bug!" a man shouts out to him. "Oi! Why don't you go back to England?!" another shouts out.

"No good will come of this chaos! Return to your homes and all will forgiven!" The British orders the mob. "Never!" one shouts, "Not until you've answers for your crimes!" another shouts out, Julie rubs the bridge of her nose and let out a frustrated sigh. "There!" Achilles said, pointing at the far right of the building. Julie looks over and saw Haythem. "Is that my Father...?" Conner asks with wonder, and looks at Achilles. "Yes. Which means trouble is sure to follow. I need both you and Julie to tail his accomplice." he informs them both, Julie nods at him. "This crowd is a powder keg – we can't allow him to light the fuse." Achilles warns them both.

"But-" Conner went to protest, "But nothing! Do as I say and go." Achilles orders him and push him off to the side. Julie pulls Conner along and they follow the man up a building and they stop him from shooting. "Your plot has ended." Conner informs him, "Not quite..." the man informs them looking to his left. Julie follow his gaze and saw Charles Lee with a pistol in his hand, "NO!" she shouts, reaching out to him, but Conner grabs her arm and kept her from falling off the roof.

And Charles pulls the trigger, making a bang sound, Julie and Conner look down at the crowd and saw the chaos become even worse. British firing onto the citizens, some even spotted them and blame it on the two, Julie pulls out her hidden blade, killing the man and grab Conner's arm. "Run!" she tells him and he ran after her. They jumps off the roof, and hide in a hay wagon. Julie listens to the sound of soldiers running pass the wagon, hearing grunts and complaints, and the their footsteps start to fade away. Julie pops her head out of the hay wagon. "It's clear, Come on Conner." Julie whispers to him and jumps out of the wagon, Conner jumps out as well.

"We need to find Achilles." Conner tells her, "For once you and I agree." Julie states, ruffling her hair, getting the hay out of it. The two assassins walk to a local spot, Conner looks around as Julie looks over to the 'Wanted' Sign that was being posted up. ""You're Achilles's boy. Conner, was it? I saw what happened at the Town House. A fine mess, that." a man said walking up to them. "Who are you?" Conner asks him, "Samuel Adams." Julie said, shaking his hand. "Ah, Hoods. It's good to see you again." he said with a nod. Then she took her hand back "Likewise old friend, what service will you offer us today?" she asks him, "Well, Achilles ask me to get the both of you out of Boston." he answers her, "Explain." Conner states.

"The whole city's looking for you..." Sam informs them, looking over to the man standing next to the 'Wanted' sign,"Oye! Oye! Two Criminals stalk the streets – wanted in the connection with the massacre at Town House! Citizens are advised to call the guards if they see them! Ten pounds for the boy, fifty pound for the girl, for whomever can bring these mad people to justice!" the town crier shouts out.

"Oh! Fifty pounds now, aw, I'm at least worth ninety." Julie mumbles to her, Sam smirks at her, "What are we suppose to do?" Conner asks him, Sam walks up to the poster and shove a man out of the way. "You can take down these posters for a start." he informs them, taking the poster down and ripping it apart. "Returns to me once you've remove the others." Sam states, Conner nods at him and left, Julie tag along with him. The two ran into trouble, but mange to get rid off all the poster and soon met back up with Sam.

"Ah, Conner, Hoods, there you are. I'd like you to meet Cyrus." Samuel introduce them to the man, Samuel was talking to. Cyrus looks at them with a wary look. "Is it … are they the killers?" he asks them with fear, Samuel looks at Julie and she grabs Conner's arm. Stopping him from hurting Cyrus, "Peace. Cyrus is on our side. Or rather … for the right price he will be." Sam informs them. "Have you seen this man or woman?" a British soldier asks a citizen, Conner raise his hand and covers his face. But Samuel pulls it away. "Watch and learn." Sam tells him, Julie pulls her hand away from Conner's arm and she leans against the fence as Samuel pull out a few coins and place them in Cyrus's hand.

"Oye! Oye! Word has reached us that the man and woman responsible for today's shooting may have been in disguise! Two wigs and makeup tins were found near the scene of the crime. Witnesses describe two middle-aged gentlemen of pale complexion fleeing towards the wharves, rifle in arm." Cyrus cries out to the people. The British soldier walks away, "Thank you kindly, Cyrus." Samuel states, "Pleasure." Cyrus responses and Samuel turns to Conner and Julie. "Come on then. There's still one last bit of work to do." Samuel tells them, Julie push herself of the fence, nods at Cyrus and follow after Samuel and Conner.

"Were are we going?" Conner asks him, "To the printer. Where to you think all those posters came from? They're made by machines. We need to shut them down." Samuel tells him, they begin to walk away from the area and to the shop. "Damn it, they set up checkpoints. We'll have to take another route. Come on." Samuel began down another way. "We can reach the shop by roof top." Conner points out, "No, we're going to have to use the tunnel system." Sam tells them, Julie let out a heavy sigh. "Tunnels?" Conner asks him.

"Secret passages if you want to escape the authorities." Julie tells him, Conner looks at her. "What? I always ran into the authorities." She informs him, Samuel just chuckles. "Come on, I'll show you the way." she states, the boys follow after her. They found the passage which lead them to the printer shop.

Samuel and Julie enter first and Conner watches behind them and he enters the shop as well. "You as a great deal of me Sam." the man tells him, Sam place his arms on his hips as Julie had hers cross."I know... But I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. If it wasn't... vital." Sam tells the man. Conner exchanges looks with Sam, "Fine. Just this once, though. In the future, such things will come at a price." he tells them and works at the printer. "Resetting the type is neither quick nor easy. To say nothing of the cost should I be discovered..." he warns them. "I shall not forget this kindness." Sam tells him. "Nor I." the man states, Julie and Conner look at each other and she nods at him, "His work will see your last bit of notoriety erase." Sam tells them.

Making Julie and Conner look at him, "Come – I'll show you how to leave now order's been restored." he tells them as the exit the shop. They walk along the streets and found themselves at the docks, "Here we are. Speak to the harbormaster and he'll see you both home." he tells them, Julie nods her head at him. "Thank you everything Sam. I promise one day to repay the favor." Conner tells him, "Oh, I'm counting on it." Sam states. Conner then holds out his hand to him, "Like this?" he asks, Sam looks at his hand shook it, Conner smiles at him, lets go of his hand and the two walk onto the ship, which sail them back to the Homestead, which also took a few days.


	3. Walking the Path of the Assassin

Conner and Julie make back to the outskirts of the countryside, they thank the captain and ran of along the snow path way away from the docks and they found themselves not far from the house, they continue until they were in front of the door.

Julie opens the door, Conner follows after her, he closes the door behind them and they walk into the dining room, "Welcome back." Achilles states, Conner just glares at him. "You left us in Boston!" he growls at him, Julie just sighs, crossing her arms. "The training we've done here is all well and good, but experience is a better teacher by far." Achilles tells him. "What of my father?" Conner questions. "Into the wind, I'm afraid." Achilles answers him, "We have to find him." Conner shouts. "And we will... After the house has been repaired." Achilles tells him, "But he's out there plotting who know what." Conner growls, "And what would you do when you found him? If you found him?" Julie questions him, causing the two to look at her.

She walks up next to Achilles, "You're a boy with a few months of training. He's a man full grown who's spent decades honing his skills." Julie tells him, Conner just pace a little. "If you're going stand a chance against the Templars, you're going to need these." Achilles states, giving Julie the box and she precedent it to Conner. He took the box from her and opens it, two arm bracers of the hidden blade, with the Creed symbol on it, Conner smiles a little as he looks at Achilles. "Go on before I change my mind." he tells him, Conner sets the box down and places them on his arms.

Julie shrugs a little, "You'll grow into them." she teases. Then the sound of banging reaches their ears, they both look to the window and saw a worker with a panic look on his face. "Hey! Help!" the man cries out. Conner and Julie run outside and up to the man, "You good people, please! Help! He's going to die!" the man shouts running up to them, "Who?" Conner asks. "There's no time! Please come!" he states and ran, Julie shrugs at Conner and they took off at him.

They ran along the snow, pass the timber barn, along the pass, up the hill and to the river. "Down there! He's just pass under the bridge!" the man tell them, Conner and Julie look and saw a man clinging to the log. Conner jumps along the tree branches as Julie jumps into the river and swam after the man. "Someone! Help!" the man shouts, Julie swam as fast as she could, Conner ran as fast as he could, as the man was a few yards away from the waterfall, Conner and Julie was got to the man when he let go of the log.

They grab a hold of him and swam back to the closest river bank. They all made it back to the shore, the man coughs up water, Conner laid prop on his elbows as Julie lays on her back, panting. The man that warn them, came running up to them."What this knob end is trying to say is he's forever in your debt." the man tells him as he help Conner to his feet. "Who you callin' a knob-end?" the other man shouts at him. Conner helps Julie to her feet. "You. Because you are one." the man tells him, smacking his arm lightly and helps him up. "What were you doing on those logs?" Conner asks them. "One of the dangers of lumberin'. We've set up camp a few rods off of here, as we're cutting timber." the man informs them, "We're hoping to open a mill in the area." the man tells him, Julie's eyes light up at the mention on a mill and looks at Conner.

"There is a good place not far from the manor on the hill where we are staying." Conner informs them, "Ha! I like you already. We'll have a look." the man tells him, and the two walk away. Julie watches them walk away, then she nug Conner's arms gently. He looks at her, "Nice one, we might just get more wood for the manor." she tells him and walks on, humming a tune to herself. Conner shook his head and follow after her.

~8~

They meet up with Achilles as they stood in front of the small timber barn, "I'll miss the peace and quiet. But we sure can use the wood." Achilles tells them, "The manor needs a lot of work." Conner tells him. Achilles gave him a quick look, "That. And other things. Meet me at the small shack by the shoreline when you two have time. There's something else you need to see." Achilles tells them as he walks away from Conner and Julie looks at him. "What is it?" Conner asks him, "An ascent." Achilles answers him. Conner looks at Julie with confusion, she just looks at him and shrugs.

~8~

They meet up with Achilles at the shack, Conner knocks on the door. "Go 'way!" the man inside shouts at him, Conner looks at Achilles, he gave him the go ahead, Conner then opens the door slowly and the two youngsters peek in and saw a man sitting in a chair. With a beer in his hand. "Said 'go way', you stupid young folk. D'ya not speak the King's English?" the man shouts at them, Conner opens the door, the two move out of the way as Achilles stood in the door way."Oh, I didn't see you there, old man. I'd of set my home in order if I'd known you'd be callin'." the man states, Conner makes a face, disgust in the smell of the shack as Julie covers her nose with the back of her hand.

"The boy's name is Conner and the girl is Juliet. They're here to restore the property." Achilles informs the man. The man looks at him in a shock look, "Restore?... Restore! Where are my manners!" the man states, then stood up and walks outside the shack. Conner, Julie, and Achilles follow after him, "She's still the fastest in the Atlantic – sure, she needs some attention... minor things mostly." the man informs them. As they look at the ruin ship, "But with a little affection she'll fly again." the man tells him, Conner went to say something, but Julie covers his mouth, to keep him from saying something stupid, "Dose she have a name?" Julie asks him. The man looks at Julie with a big smile on his mouth.

"Why, her name is The Aquila! The Ghost of the North Seas!" he tells her, Julie pulls his hand away from his mouth and place her hands on her hips. "She's a fighter to survive in her current conditions, most strongest ship I have ever seen." Julie states."You bet your sweet arse she is, but If she's going to sail against, she'll need help." he tells her, and she looks at Achilles. "Meet me back at the manor when you've both finish here." he tells her, she nods at him. And Achilles left. "You said it requires repairs... You able?" Conner states, Julie sighs rubbing her forehead, "She does need work – a ship is a 'she', boy – and yes I can refit her, but I'm lacking in the proper supplies. Some. Some quality timber would help me get started." the man tells him. "We can can see to that. How long before it-" Conner spoke, but Julie elbows him in the ribs and gave him the glare, "She is able to sail again?" Conner asks, rubbing his ribs.

The man leans against the wall of the shack, "Just get me the lumber and I'll raise a crew." he tells them, sliding down the wall and collapse onto the ground, "Conner never turn to alcohol to heal your wound, ever." she tells him, "I agree." he states. "Come on, let go find the timber for this man and maybe find some men to recruit along the way." Julie states as they walk away from the shack.

They found the amount of timber for the Aquila, may or may not of recruited a few men for the crew. They retreated back to the manor and look for Achilles, "Ah, there you two are! I've something to show you. Come, take a look." Achilles states, sitting in front of his desk. The two move over to him. "What is it?" Conner asks, "Its... a ledger. It lets us manage the homestead's dealings." Julie states as she looks at the open book, "And these?" Conner asks as he points at a selection of the book.

"Ah that was years ago. Before the slow fever. Before the Templars. Before everything collapsed..." Achilles states with regret, "Before your leg was shot..." Julie states. He looks at her and sighs."But that's all in the past now. Better to focus on what's in front of us." Achilles tells him, "Take up the ledger and Julie and I will teach Conner how it all works." Achilles tells him. And they got to work.

 _Six Months Later..._

Time passes again, Julie taught Conner how the ledger works, along with study and more training and with the work on the manor completed, thing will become more easier or more compacted. But as their skills grew, so did they.

~8~

They ran back to the docks and found the Aquila in full working condition, "Come abroad and feast your eyes, children." the man tells them.

Conner took a step with his left foot as Julie steps with her right, "No, no, no, no. not with your left foot! Never step with the left. Horrible luck." the man informs Conner as Julie walks up the ramp."Step with your right foot." the man tells him as Julie was help on board. Conner then caught up with her, they look at the Aquila. Conner checks some of the railing, "She is... solid." Conner states, "Aye. Weatherly and sleek. She'll fetch 12 knobs in a stuff gale, ne'er a ship from here Singapore can outrun her on her best day." he tells them.

"Wha'dya say we take her out and show you what she can do first hand." the suggests, "Where would we go?" Julie asks him, "As it happens she needs guns and the officers to command them. We'll launch straight away.." he tells them."Don't worry, ya two, I'll make sure you sprout good sea legs." the man jests, Julie just giggles as she walks to the railing. "Haul in the mainsail! Get up the rigging! Hands over fist!" he barks out orders, Julie moves from the railing and follow the man barking the orders, Conner follows after her.

"Come on men! Let's get her out where she needs to be!" he orders them, as Conner and Julie stood on the upper deck, and the Aquila sail out of the monsoon and out to see.

 _East Coast 1773_

It's been a few days since the Aquila set sail again, just was with the captain that calls himself Faulkner, she was letting herself be lost in the moment. Her hood down and lefts the winds dance in her hair, and the smell of the salty sea filling her nose, then she sees Conner coming out from below. She quickly pull her hood on and walks to the railing, Faulkner then gave Conner a tutorial on how to sail a ship like the Aquila, it lasted a few hours as he drove the ship against strong winds and maneuver through rocks and they manage to find themselves near docks that were few meters away, so Conner manages to place the ship in a good place to drop the anchor.

Faulkner, Conner and Julie went a shore and walk into a tavern. "Oh, hullo Miss Mandy. You're looking every bit as ravishing as I remember." Faulkner states, she wasn't impressed. "After all these years you sail all the way to the Vineyard to pay me complements?" she questions him. Faulkner looks at Conner as Julie giggles to herself and he looks back at Mandy. "We're looking for David and Richard Clutterbuck." he asks her, "Humph. Nice to see you too." she states, nudging her head to a small table. The three walk over to the two men that were sitting, the two men that were sitting at the table notices the three. "Robert Faulkner. Where the hell you been?" The man asks him, Faulkner took a seat. "Sorry for leavin' like I did lads but where I was going... no one could know... you two working much?" Faulkner states.

Conner and Julie stood behind him, Julie crosses her arms over her chest as Conner fold his in front. "Nah... between contracts at the moment." the other states, "Well, we're looking for gunnery officers. What would you two say to working with me again?" Faulkner asks of them.

"We'd be for gettin' into a few more scraps." the other man states. "Good show!" Faulkner states with a smile, "The Aquila is a fine vessel. We're fitting all guns as we speak..." Faulkner was telling them. "Likes like one of your friends' about to catch a beatin'." the man tells them, Julie looks at her side and saw that Conner was already gone, she uncross her arms and looks around the tavern and saw Conner walking up to a few men sitting at a table minding their business."Where is Charles Lee?" he demands of them, she sighs, rolling her eyes and walks after him. "I don't much care for your tone, boy." the man with a white wig growls at him and the other man stood up, then Julie arrive in the scene just in time.

"Hey... You don't want to be doing that, Biddle." she said, stepping in between as Faulkner and the other two walks up to them. "Bobby Faulkner turned to wet-nursing?" the man states as he saw Faulkner, the man pushes Julie and Conner out of the way. "Good you finally realized you're a shite sailor." the man states, Julie clutches her fist. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not in here gentlemen. Better still, not at all." Mandy tells them, separating the two. "Bobby take your friends and get out." she tells him.

"Lets go boys our guns ought to be ready. Come on." he states, Conner, Julie, David, and Richard follow after him and they left the bar. Julie leaches Conner on not starting fight unless it's to defended, all the way back to the ship. They set sail at dawn, guns were ready and they left the dock and went out to sea.

Faulkner gave Conner a lesson on how to fire the cannons at some shipwreck ships. Conner ace the test, but they were soon fired on by British ships and so, Conner and the crew fought back. Then an English frigate came out of nowhere taking them by surprise."Cover!" Conner shout and everyone got down, evading the cannon fire. They all got back up and Julie ran up to the top deck and stood against the railing in front of the helm. Night came and it was pouring down rain, after three fire the friget was in ruins and sunk into the ocean. "Not bad for your first voyage, eh?" Faulkner tells Conner, Julie just watches them, and Conner sails away.

They arrive at the dock of the countryside, "I got 'em! All of 'em! You get what I need and I'll give 'em to ya! Simple! You got a ship! Could find 'em all to boot!" a man with a peg leg shouts at them, "Who is that man?" Conner asks Faulkner."Him? Some of salt always going on about some letters he got from Captain Kidd. Nonsense really but he doesn't hurt no one, so I leave him be." Faulkner informs him, Julie looks at the crazy man.

"Talk to him if you fancy- but be warned he'll chew your ear off." Faulkner warns then, Julie looks at him and nods. "Anyway, the Aquila's here for you both- if you should get a pang for the open sea we'll be waiting." he assure them of his alliance."Now, I implore you to head up the hill 'fore the Old Man comes out of retirement just for me." Faulkner tells them, Conner looks at him and nods and the two ran along the path.

Took about three hours, but they manage to get back to manor and Conner opens the door and saw Achilles staying there, waiting for them. "Three weeks... and not even a good-bye before you left." he grumbles."Sorry..." Conner tells Achilles when he turns away from them, "Well? What are you waiting for?" Achilles asks him, the two follow after him and down into the training room. Conner looks at the Assassin's uniform.

"Put them on." Achilles tells him, Conner looks at him, then at Julie who nod at him with a smile, they two left Conner in the training room to change. After a half an hour of waiting, Conner step out of the training room and was wearing the Assassin uniform, "Once upon a time, we had a ceremony on such occasions. But I don't think any of us are really the type for that." Achilles tells him. Julie giggles, then removes her hood, Conner looks at her and saw her features. Blue eyes, black shoulder length hair, tan skin and white markings on her face. She smiles at him as she place her hands on her hips. "You have your tools and training. Your targets and goals. And now you have your title." Achilles tells him.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood, Conner." he tells him, patting his shoulder and walks away. "You should consider pulling your hair back." Julie tells him, "You should consider letting your hair grow out." Conner tells her. She smiles, "Tell you what, you pull your hair back and I will let my hair grow out, deal?" she propose to him. Conner smiles at her, "Alright." he agree and held out his hand to her, her smiles remains and shook his hand.

This was the start of a friendship, more like a love-hate friendship.


	4. People of Freedom

_Davenport Homestead, 1773_

Many years have pass since Conner has join Achilles and Julie in their Creed, Conner train every day to hone his skill, Julie trains as well, to become faster on her feet. Both Conner and Julie notice that problems started to drew. Thanks to the Templars pulling the strings making things happen, the lines began to blur, and somewhere over that horizon of the raising and setting sun that something horrible happen and slow approaching, only God knows how many will pay the ultimate price for the madness.

~8~

Julie was watching a fully grown Conner train with the dummy, she also was fully grown as well, keeping she kept her end of the deal, she let her hair grow out and Conner pulled his back into a high half ponytail with a small braid on the side, she had a peace of her hair pin back. Then notices Achilles walking down the steps into the training with a new weapon in his hands. "Conner, spear a moment?" Achilles asks him, he pulls away from the dummy. "Of course." Conner states, walking up to him.

"Have a look." Achilles gave him the weapon, "What is it?" Conner asks him, "A Sheng Biao - or rope, if you prefer." Achilles tells him, as Conner tries to work with the rope dart, Julie walks to the stairs and watch.

"One of the many plans given to us by Shao Jun to -" Achilles goes to him but Conner lets go of the rope dart and it hit the wooden pole. Achilles looks at him and sighs, "Sorry." Conner tells him. "Hmmm. We'll have to work on this." Achilles inform him, then a knocking reaches them, "I'll get it." Julie tells them, Conner follows after her, she walks up to the door and opens it and saw a native from Conner's village. "Oh hello, you must be Kanen'to:kon." she states, he just looks at her and nods, "Oh, I'm Julie, a friend of Conner's." she introduce herself to him.

"It's nice to meet you." he tells her, "Likewise." she tells him and Conner walks up to them, "Kanen'to:kon?" Conner states and walks up to him, "Yes, my friend." he said in a sort of worry tone, "What brings you here? Is the village alright?" Conner asks, "For now." he tells him."What do you mean? What has happen?" Conner asks with worry. Julie leans against the pillar of the house, "Men came, claiming we had to leave. They said that the land was being sold and that the Confederacy had consented." Kanen'to:kon warns him.

Conner has a stem look on his face, "We sent an envoy, but they would not listen..." he states, Achilles walks out of the house as Julie looks at Conner. "You must refuse!" Conner exclaims."We cannot oppose the sachem. But you are right as well. We cannot give up our home." Kanen'to:kon states, Julie pushes herself of the pillar as Conner leans against it. "Do you have a name?" Conner asks, "Do you know who is responsible?" Julie asks as well. Kanen'to:kon nods at her, "He is called William Johnson." he tells her, "Where is Johnson now?" Conner asks him, pushing off the pillar. "In Boston, making preparations for the sale." he asks him. "Sale? This is theft!" Conner growls, "Conner, take care. These men are powerful." Achilles warns him.

"What would you have me do? I made a promise to my people." Conner informs him, Achilles just sighs. "If you insist upon this course of action, seek out Samuel Adams in Boston. He'll be able to help." Achilles states. Kanen'to:kon gave Conner a hatchet and he slams the blade into the pillar, "What have you done?!" Achilles asks in a stern tone, "When my people go to war, a hatchet is buried into a post to signify its start. When the threat is ended, the hatchet is removed." Conner informs him, Achilles lets out a frustrated sighs as the three walk away.

Julie smacks him upside the head, he glares at her, "You could of use a tree." she growls at him, "Oh, so now it's my fault." he snaps back, "Could of use a tree, but noooo... we have to do it Conner's way." she went on. "You can be very annoying you know at." he backs, she scuffs. "You're realizing this now?" she questions him, this argument went on all the way to Boston, as Conner and Julie arrive, they ended the argument on a truce, for the moment.

And started to hear a conversation with Sam's name mention, they walk up to them and saw that Sam was speaking to a few men discussing the problems that have been happening in Boston. They walk up to them as Sam notices them, "Ah! Conner, Julie!" he said with delight. He walks up to them, "Hello again! What brings you both here to Boston?" Sam asks them, "You." Julie answers, "Would you excuse us fellows?" he tells the men he was talking to. They nod at him and they three walk off, "Thank you. That conversation was about to turn unpleasant. Now, what can I do for you?" Sam states as they walk the streets.

"I was hopping you can help us locate William Johnson." Conner tells him, "Of course. I'm headed to a meeting with some men who should be able to help. Why don't you both come along?" Sam tells them, walking down the street to the market."It's good to see the people finally taking a stand against the injustice..." Sam states, "Says the man who owns a slave." Julie mentions with a little anger in her tone. Sam just chuckles, "Who, Surry? I practice what I preach, my friend. She's not a slave, but a freed woman... at least on papers." Sam tells her as she shout him a sideways glare.

"Men's minds, are not easily turned. It is a tragedy for all that progress, still we cling to such barbarism." Sam states, "Then speak out against it." Julie advice him.

"We must focus first on defending our rights. When that's done, we'll have the luxury addressing these matters." Sam tells her, "You speak as though your condition is equal to that of the slaves. It is not." Conner tells Sam, "Tell that to my neighbor – who was compelled to quarter British troops." Sam tells him."Hey, it's my home no matter what you thieves called 'taxmen' say!" a man shout from his window, making the three turn and look the scene "If the grumps in the Parliament who want my property, you tell them to sail across the pond and take it themselves!" the man shouts.

"It's not open for discussion!" the man at the door shouts making the other man go inside, "Now open the door or these men will break it down!" the tax collector shouts, but the man up top returns and dumps a bowl full of liquid of some sorts at the tax man and he manages to moves from his spot."Bollocks! We're coming in!" the soldier shouts, then the man rams into the taxman and sent both of them to the ground, "I trust the mounting evidence is proof enough, Conner Julie." Sam tells him, "Continue on, we shall meet you at our destination." Conner tells him. Then they both walk into the fight, Julie pulls out her daggers as Conner pulls out his tomahawk, Julie wasted no time and charges, Conner charge at the red coats as well.

Julie and Conner preformed stood back to back, two red coats remain, "Are you already getting tired, Conner?" Julie asks him, he scuffs. "I'm just getting warm up." he throws back at her, she smirks and they both finishes off the two remain the British men.

Not long after, the two then walk up to the man, "Justice for once. I dare the government to send more." he said and spits at the dead men. Julie smiles at his independents, "You alright?" she asks him, "I'm fine. It's not my first dance. For all their teeth and claws these little foxes, they fight like puppies. Thank you, my friends." he pats her shoulder, she nods at her. "I said I'd ales but I'm excepted somewhere else." he tells them, Julie nods her head at him and the man then walks away. "And that is how to kill a few red coats." Julie mumbles as he examines her hidden blade. "You act like you've known all your life." Conner states, Julie place her blade away and remember the first man she killed. "Yeah, you can say something like that." she states then walks off, "Come on, lets meet up with Sam, he won't wait forever." she states, Conner jogs up to her and they both walk to find Samuel Adams.

~8~

Conner and Julie walk into the pub, "Conner, Hoods! I'd like you to meet some like-minded friends. The owner of this fine establishment. William Molineux and the manager and chief of his newest venture, Stephane Chapheau." Samuel introduce them, "Ah, Conner, Hoods and I had a ball with some of the red coats enforcing some taxmen outside my home." Stephane tells him. Julie took a seat next to William. "The Collectors grow more bolder and more forceful. Something we must address, Samuel." William states, "Then let us raise a banner. Something to let the people know that they are not alone. The docks are an angry place of late, protesters picking the latest shipments of British tea. The eyes of the city are upon that stage." Samuel states. Julie looks between them.

"A Bostonian without its tea is a dangerous beast!" Stephane exclaims, "William Johnson is smuggling the tea off the ships – one of this men tried to sell me this." William show then a small bag of tea. Samuel took it and examines it. "A sample of what I refused, but if it's from those ships – no mistaking the stamp. He's charging the king's ransom, must be he's making a mint of those who buy it." he states, "Where is he now?" Conner asks him, "I've never meet the man." William states, "May I ask you why you seek him, Conner?" Samuel asks him. "He intends to purchase the land upon which my people stand without the consent of my people." Conner tells him, Julie nod her head, confirming the situation, "No doubt the revenue from his little smuggling endeavor is financing the acquisition. A tax enforced on tea grants a boon to smugglers. I'll wager the same men who levy the taxes are selling the tea. A stage requires a spectacles and I know the play." he states, Julie nods at him and stood out of her seat.

"Conner, Hoods, head back to the docks and see to the destruction of the tea. If you should need us, return here." Samuel informs them, Julie nods at him and they left the pub, but as they left, Julie bumps into a man, making him drop his crate. "Aw, come on, mate." he calls out, the two stop and turn back to him, then Conner and Julie eyes the small samples of tea that fell out of the crate, Julie then shot a look at the man that made him run off. "Well, why don't we follow, where ever the rats go, they always fall back to the mother hold." Julie states and walks after the man, Conner nods and walks along with her.

"How do you know he will return to the docks?" Conner asks her, she sighs, "I don't know how to explain it, but I just know." she tells him, then took off, climbs up the wall and ran along the roofs, "Frustrating girl." Conner mumbles as follows after her "I heard that!" Julie shouts Conner rolls his eye. They follow the man to the docks and saw the shipment of the tea. "I'll take two, you take that one." she points over and ran off, "Hey, Julie!" whispers after her, but she was already gone, Conner sighs with annoyance and walks over to the shipment of the tea. He notices small barrels of explosives. He pulls out his pistol and aims it at one of them and with the shot gone off, chain reaction the others went off, destroying the shipment.

But not long after he heard two more explosions go off an other side of the docks. He rolls his eyes and walks away, not long after he meet up with Julie and they both walk back to the pub, "The other two shipment?" he asks her, "Burnt and destroy." she answers, he nods and they both enter the pub, but found it empty.

Julie walks to the kitchen and saw Stephane furious, Conner joins her not long after. "Stephane what is wrong? Where is Sam Adams?" Conner asks him. Stephane turns to them, "Who cares! I've been robbed! Ils vont me le payer scelerats de merde." Stephane growls. Pulling a butcher knife out and storms out of the pub, Julie and Conner exchanges with each other and follow after him, "Where are you going?" Conner asks as they walk after Stephane. "To get back what's rightfully mine!" he shouts back. Julie rolls her eyes and follows after them.

"Oh! Regardez! Some pathetic red coats waiting for a beating!" he shouts, Julie face palms and walk along the street, arms crossed and didn't bothered to help. "Ces coquins me prennent mon père au Canada et volia qu'ils me ravissent ma propriete ici. II suffit!" Stephane shouts in french. Julie saw that he inspired a few people along with him, she smirks feeling a bit impressed, then she turns the corner and saw red coats attack some people, she grunts and charges, drew her blade and jumps, stabbing him through the throat and collapse onto the floor, two charge at her, and slit both their throat, killing them insistingly. "We are not English! We are not the kings men! We are free! But the king send these red coats to push us around! They are not our masters! This is our city! Let's show them who owns it! It's time to fight!" Stephane shouts, Conner looks over and saw a few people cheer for him as Julie ran back over to him and Stephane.

Then they both walk after the angry Frenchman. "Stephane, please listen to us!" Conner shouts at him, "I have listen for long enough! They come into my home and take my things? I will get my revenge. The man responsible for this will pay. His friends will pay!" Stephane growls. "Stephane you're overreacting, it could have been anyone that could of stole you things." Julie shouts out to him. But he didn't listen to her, "Conner, you try, he won't listen to me." Julie tells him, "I've tried, his fury is blinding him." he whispers to her. Julie sighs and they walk onto the open streets.

The two assassins walk up to the two British men and stab them with their hidden blades, making them drop to the floor, dead. "There is a way to fight injustice! But this is not it." Conner tries to reason with the man, but he still ignores him, then they arrive at the docks. "Destroy? You stupid mongrels. And I suppose you want me to tell Johnson his tea just spontaneously combusted! Nonsense! Someone's responsible for this and you will find out who. And if you can't I'll gut ya and find a smarter mongrel who can." he snaps at the dock worker. "What do we do?" Stephane asks them, Conner looks at him, "Create a window." he states and they both saw Julie already walking up to a man and killing him silently. "What is with that girl?" Stephane states, "I honestly don't know." Conner sighs, rubbing hie bridge.

Then Stephane walks over to the man, "Who the hell are you?" he ask and Stephane delivers a butcher knife to the shoulder, cutting in deep. The man fell to his feet. "W-Why?" he asks the cook, "You have no right to rob the people blind. By decree of British Parliament or not." Stephane informs him. "British Parliament? I work for William Johnson." he corks, "Johnson?" Stephane asks, Then Julie walks over to Stephane and pats his shoulder, "End his suffering cleanly and quickly." she tells him and walks away, Stephane looks down at the man he wrong. "Please.." he begs, but Stephane pulls the butcher knife out and chops off his head.

~8~

Conner and Stephane stood on the roof as Julie sat on a window roof. "The people seem to have an ear for you. What of the things you lost?" Conner asks of him. Julie looks over at them, wrapping her arms around her knees. "The people listened to me only because I spoke the truth loud enough, which is worth thousand times the contents of my footlocker. The English, they can keep my things." he states, Julie smiles at him, "You did well tonight." Julie states, the two look at her, Stephane smiles and nods at her, she smiles back up to him and bows her head at him. "I'd said I'd buy you ale when you first help me in place of drink I offer you my allegiance, for what it's worth." he tells them.

"Your aid is welcome and I am grateful. And now we need to find Sam Adams." Conner states, looking over the town, Julie sighs, leaning back, pressing her hands to the roof's top. "Well this is turning into an eventful afternoon." she mumbles. Stephane just chuckles.

~8~

They soon found William and Stephane, in front of a church or school. "What do we do now?" Conner asks them, "We wait for the signal." William tells him, "What signal?" Conner asks him. "This meeting can do nothing further to save the country." a man shouts out, "That one." William states and lead them to the side. Then Sam steps out of the church or building. "Evening Gentlemen and lady. Shall we be off?" he asks them, "No." Conner throws out, Julie sighs and pinches her bridge. "What is the matter?" Sam asks him, "I have spent today drawn from one bit of madness to another with nothing to show from it. Before I go any further, I would like to know exactly what it is you intend." Conner demands of him.

Julie shook her head and straighten out, placing her hands on her hips. "Of course, first we make our way to Nathaniel Bradlee's house to fetch the rest of our little group. Then it's onto Griffin's Wharf, where we board the ships and dump the tea. Simple as that." Sam informs him, "Simple seems a bit charitable." Conner snaps, "Cheer up Conner – for tonight we are all the victors! The Sons of liberty get to send a message to the English and you rob William Johnson of his financing. Your village will be saved." Sam states, Julie shrugs a little, - _Sounds promising._ \- she thought, "I have an idea; why not have Hoods here lead the way? That should keep us out any further trouble, am I right?" Sam states. Julie and Conner both look at him bewildered, "What?" they both said.

~8~

 _Boston, December 16, 1773._

It was already dark as, Sam, William, Stephane, Paul, Conner and Julie arrives at the docks. "Damnit! More guards!" Sam growls, "We need to turn the crowd's anger to our advantage." William states, "Say the word, Conner, Hoods. And I will make it so." Stephane tells the assassins, "Wait for my signal and then strike." Julie orders him and took off. "I swear somethings." Conner mumbles and took off after her. "Those two make a perfect couple, don't they?" Sam asks them, William and Stephane asks them. "Lets hope they will get pass this negativity." Stephane states.

Julie rolls in between two guards, quickly stood on her feet and slit their throats, Jumps from the air and kills two. Julie then pulls out her swords and duels them, making decent blocks, parleys and counter attacks. "Well this side is done." Julie mumbles and ran over to the next one. "Damnit woman, stop running so much." Conner growls at her, she jumps between ships Conner follow closely, they both stay low, she aim her pistol, her markings on her arms glowed and her power flowed in her gun, "9 men dead with one shot." she mumbles, Conner looks at her as if she was crazy. "What, that's impossible." he snaps at her, she ignored him, her finger tighten on the trigger. Then she pull back, a golden light shoot out and hits the men, knocking them all dead. Conner was in awe. Julie smirks and lower her gun."What... how...?" he asks her.

"Don't try to think about it, it will hurt your head." she tells him, hosting her gun and walks of the railing. She then whistles, Sam, William, and Stephane walk up to her and they got to work, people boarded the ships and started to bump the tea. Julie watches them, seeing them have fun. More people crowed on the docks, cheering them on. "Looks like we stir up a fire." Julie states as she looks over the men. "Regulars!" Paul shouts out, Julie looks behind her and walks to the edge. Conner walks next to her. Stephane ran up to them, holding a box of tea. "We need to keep those bastards at bay while the tea's being dump." he states, throwing the crate over board. "Let me help. I am yours to command." he then pulls out his butcher knife, Julie looks at him and nods, "Conner, he finish dumping the tea, Stephane take right I'll take the left, Conner if any get pass us, they're yours to deal with." Julie orders, Stephane nods at her and took off. And she took off as well. Pulling her pistol back out, along with her sword.

She saw ten men charging out her, she fire her pistol at the front man, right between the eyes, then twirls, dodging the second man, from his gun knife and thrust his sword through his back, the hilt touches his back, he scrams out in a agony and she pulls her sword out of the him and he fell to the ground, she then aims her gun again. Shooting at three men, bright light, shoots out hitting them through the head, she holster her gun, pulling out her dagger, she was quick and fast as she killed the five remaining British men.

She sheathes her weapons. "We've done it." Sam said with rejoice, Julie smiles up at them. Then they all look over and saw William Johnson, along with Charlies Lee, the men walk down the railing, but Stephane walks to the front, "Hoods! We saved the last one for you." he tells her, she smiles and nods at him, then took the crate. Everyone cheered for her as she walks over to the water's edge. She then locks eyes with Johnson, a smirk on her lips, holds the crate out and drops it into the Harbor.

Conner then stood next to her and he locks eyes with Charles Lee, Charles pats Johnson's shoulder and they leave the docks, "Best we leave here, eh?" Stephane states, Julie looks over her shoulder and nods at him. They then leave the dock.

~8~

Achilles sits on a rock, over looking the ocean as the sun raises, "It is done." Conner informs him, Julie sat next to Achilles, both have their hoods down. "Johnson is dead?" he asks them, "No. he retreated when we destroy the tea." Conner informs him, as he walks in front of Achilles. "Only to hack some new scheme. You should have killed him." Achilles tells him, "There was no need." Conner states, "There is every need to kill him, if you let the enemy live, they will retreat, weaken but to only return, more ready and careful just to get a checkmate, but the real speaker of truth it time. Let time show us what the outcome of all this." Julie states, looking over at the rising sun

~8~

 _Six months Later. . ._

Julie sat in the kitchen, reading a book until Kanen'to:kon came bursting into the manor. "Ratohnhake:ton! Ratohnhake:ton!" Kanen'to:kon shouts out, Julie sets her book down walks out out of the Kitchen, "Kanen'to:kon? Why are you here? As something happened?" Conner asks him, "William Johnson has returned – with all the money required to buy our lands. He meets with the Elders as we speak. I have begged them to resist. But I fear he shall have his way unless you intervene." Kanen'to:kon informs him, "How is this possible? We destroy all his tea." Conner states.

"The Templars are nothing if not resourceful. You should of heeded my warning." Achilles tells him, "Please, you have to stop him." Kanen'to:kon begs his friend. "Of course." Conner agreed with him, then he, Kanen'to:kon and Julie walk out of the Manor.

~8~

The three stood over a cliff that overlook a river. "( _Johnson's hall is just over the river. The water is well guarded, Ratonhnhake:ton_ )." Kanen'to:kon informs Conner in his native tongue. Julie looks to the building with her eagle vision. "( _Wait for me here._ )" Conner informs him. Julie step close to the ledge, "Oh no, you are staying here." Conner orders her, she turns and looks at him, "And why's that?" she snaps, placing her hands on her hips. "This is my mission, you stay out of it." he tells her, she scuffs. "Well, for your information, Conner, I wouldn't listen to you, so, see you there." she smirks and fell over the edge.

Conner ran to the ledge and saw a eagle appear and flew to Johnson hall. Conner sighs and took off as well, he climbs from the trees and lands in the sallow river, hiding in the through the bushes and branches.

"You seek land, land that is not yours, nor any person's." one of the elders states, "Peace! Peace! Have I not always been an advocate? Have I not always sought to protect you from harm? Johnson asks them, "If you wish to protect us, give us arms, muskets and horses that we might defend ourselves!" other spoke out, "War is not the answer." Johnson spoke out. "We remember Stanwix! We remember you moved the borders! Even today your men dig up the land – showing no regard for those who lives upon it. Your words are honeyed, but false. We are not here to negotiate. Nor to sell. We are here to tell you and your to leave this land." the Elder stood up and press Johnson. He nods, "So be it. I offered you an olive branch, and you knocked it from my hand." he states, then a few red coats point their muskets at the elders. "Perhaps you'll response better to the sword." he states.

"Are you threatening us?" one asks, "Yes." he answers, then the eagle squalls, catching everyone's attention, the eagle then lands, engulf by a bright light, then took the form of a woman, the light vanishes and Julie took there. Everyone, even Conner who was hiding on the roof was in awe. "I think these people made it very clear, their lands are not for sell." she states, placing her hand on her hips. "So the legendary daughter of Eden shows herself." Johnson states, Julie cock an eyebrow. "You know who I am, good, save me the trouble of having to tell you." she states, then pulls out her pistol at him, "So I'm only going to say this once, you leave these people alone or I can put a bullet right in between your eyes. Your choice." she tells him. He chuckles. "The child of Eden, so dedicated to the innocent." he chuckles.

Then all the muskets train on her. She eyes them completely calm, then she raise her open hand into the air and with a tight close, the men drop dead on the ground. "Not so threatening now that your men are dead." she pulls her arm down and glares at him, placing her hand on her hip. "Do- Don't get cocky, just because you are a child of Eden, doesn't mean you can get all cocky on me." Johnson snaps back, Julie shot a look up at Conner, seeing him get ready. Then she looks back at Johnson and smirks. "Well, we'll see about that won't we?" she states and Conner jumps down and takes Johnson.

Johnson laid on the ground, dying as Conner walks over to him. "Oh no, what have you done?" he questions Conner. "Ensured an end to your schemes. You sought to claim these lands for the Templars." Conner informs him. "Aye. That we might protect them! Do you think that good king George lies awake at night hoping that no harm comes to his native subjects? Or that the people of the city care one whit about them? Oh, sure, the colonists are happy to trade when they need food or shelter or a bit of extra padding for their armies. But when the walls of the city constrict – when the crops need soil -when there's no more enemy to fight – we'll see how kind the people are then." he states and Conner kneels down next to him. "The colonists have no quarrel with the Iroquois." Conner informs him, "Not yet. But they will. 'Tis the way with the world in time, they'll turn. I... I could of stop it, I could of save you all... but the child of Eden must ruin everything." he states, "What do you mean, Child of Eden?" Conner asks him, Johnson looks at him and chuckles. "Your little friend, the Assassin girl, black hair, blue eyes and white lines along her dark skin, hehe... there is more to her that meets the eye, she is a danger and yet... our salvation." he coughs. "You speak of Salvation but your are killing my people." Conner throws at him, pushing Julie out of conversation. "Aye. Because they would not listen! And so, it seems, neither will you... remember, the Child, daughter of Eden, there is more to her that meets the eye, remember that." he states and his head fell back.

Conner stood up and looks down at Johnson. "( _May the Faceless one grant you the peace that you claimed to seek._ )" Conner states and walks away. He then saw Julie take off as more men came, he followed after her, she ran off a small cliff and lands in a branch bush. She then jumps out and walks along a fallen tree that pointed to the opening of the river. Conner followed after her, she goes to jump, but her body is engulf with the light, taking the form of a sparrow and flew into the sky. Conner walks along the tree and jumps into the river, then swam back to the other side.

What did Johnson mean when he called Julie ' _The child of Eden_ '? Who was Eden? What was she called Salvation and how can she change her form?

Conner plans to interrogate her about this and won't take no for an answer.


End file.
